User blog:DBinitiate/Shuuda, the Sojourner
|date = |health = |attack = |spells = |difficulty = |hp = |mana = |damage = |attackspeed = |range = |armor = |magicresist = |healthregen = |manaregen = |speed = }}Shuuda, The Sojourner is a champion idea on the League of Legends Wiki. |secondname = Gateway |secondpic = ChampionSquare.png |secondinfo = (Passive): After 10 seconds, Shuuda's next basic attack deals bonus magic damage based on a percentage of his ability power. Each spell Shuuda casts reduces this cooldown by 1 second. (Active): Shuuda places a gate at target location, allowing allies to teleport to another gate. Each set of gates allows passage to only the first three champions to pass through one of them. They can then pass through the gates as often as they like untill one of the gates is destroyed or expires. *'Range:' 400 *'Mana cost:' 100 *'Maximum number of gates:' 2 *'Gate health:' 3 hits *'Gate existence time:' 5 minutes |secondlevel = |thirdname = Spatial Shroud |thirdpic = ChampionSquare.png |thirdinfo = (Active): On ally cast, Shuuda distorts the space around a target allied champion, causing basic attacks to miss it for the duration. On enemy cast, Shuuda deals damage as the target is placed in a state of semi-teleportation, causing that champion to deal reduced spell damage. *'Range:' 900 *'Duration:' 2 seconds *'Mana cost:' 100 mana |thirdlevel = |ultiname = Oblivion's Call |ultipic = ChampionSquare.png |ultiinfo = (Active): Shuuda opens a portal to nowhere in a target area. After three seconds, the portal forcefully closes, instantly killing all enemy champions below a certain amount of hp. *'Hp threshold:' 10% (+0.05% per ability power) of the champion's maximum hp *'Range to Center of AoE:' 900 *'Diameter of AoE:' 1000 |ultilevel = }} His name is one I use for many of my characters, so it can change if I find a better one. His statistics aren't thought up yet, so those will have to wait. I really appreciate any constructive feedback! ^.^ Since his second spell, Gateway, is very powerful on the Crystal Scar, I might create a second W spell specifically for the Crystal Scar. EDIT3: Added extra innate passive specifically for the Crystal Scar as the normal effect wouldn't do much there, Added ability information on Teleportation Mastery, added damage component to Spatial Shroud to encourage placing levels in this skill, added passive on Gateway to encourage placing levels in this skill Thanks to Leyrann for feedback! ^_^ It helped a lot! Ability information Teleportation Mastery: The cooldown reduction on Summoner's Teleport does not apply to the reduced cooldown of 180 seconds. Warp: The teleport location is chosen from the target rather than the caster. All neutral monsters except for Dragon and Baron Nashor can be targeted. An enemy champion that is killed shortly after having been affected by this spell grants the caster an assist. Gateway: No more than 2 gates can be on the field at any given time. Just like with Heimerdinger's turrets, no third can be placed after the second has been placed. Syndra can't grab the gates like she can with Heimerdinger's turrets. Gates aren't stealthed. Gates grant vision of anything in the close proximity (same area as Teemo's mushrooms) and anything that's attacking a gate. Spatial Shroud: Enhanced basic attacks that hit multiple targets will only miss the shrouded champion. Extra effects on enhanced basic attacks will not be applied. Enemy champions that are killed by the affected champion even if the caster has not damaged or cast Warp on them will still give the caster an assist. (read: Shen's ulti Stand United) Oblivion's Call: Champions that are slain through this spell leave no corpse, they are teleported into nowhere. Oblivion's Call does not deal damage, but instantaneously kills. However, a champion killed through this spell still grants the rewards of a kill to the caster of Oblivion's Call. If Oblivion's Call doesn't kill the enemy or if an allied champion gets the kill on the enemy champion before the spell's timer ends, it will still give the caster an assist. Upon killing two or more enemies with a single Oblivion's Call, Shuuda may or may not say the following: "If the destination is oblivion, can it still be considered teleportation?" Lore Known to only those that come in contact with powerful teleportation and summoning magic, there exist many different worlds. Each of them unique in their own way. On one of these worlds, the technique to travel between various worlds has been developed. However, the path between worlds that is formed by this skill is fragile. The people that harnessed this ability became known as the Sojourners, traveling the worlds in search for techniques and knowledge not yet known in their homeworld. During one of his travels towards a world, powerful summoning magic from Runeterra broke Shuuda's path, causing him to be forcefully drawn towards Valoran instead. Shuuda ended up near the Institute of War, somewhere above it to be exact. His skill in teleportation allowed him to survive the fall. His arrival did not go unnoticed by the summoners and they quickly send out people to get him. Since Shuuda was unfamiliar to where he was, he obediently followed them to learn about the place he landed in. As he explained who he was and where he came from, the summoners made him an offer: Help as a champion in the League of Legends and we'll give you access to the knowledge of this world. Shuuda accepted the offer, both delighted to see what he could bring back from this world and excited to see what awaits him in the League of Legends. "Teleportation is a skill commonly known among mages, but I have elevated it to an art." -Shuuda Category:Custom champions